


Maybe This Time

by FlamingFlower68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable dorks, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Insecurity, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlower68/pseuds/FlamingFlower68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Why me? "</p>
<p>" Why not? "</p>
<p>" I'm.. me . "</p>
<p>" Which is why I love you . "</p>
<p>Luci has insecurities about her looks,about herself . She's scared to love after both her and her younger brother Alexi saw what it did to their mother . But maybe someone could change that..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ! I decided to write a simply fanfiction about me and my friend's character . He said something to inspire me to write this and so I did but yeah,I hope you enjoy it .

As she rode through the forest,mounted on her horse,she noticed how over-excited she was to get home ' _Am I that eager to see him again? It's not like he doesn't meet me every other day.._ ' the familiar sight of her small village came into view causing a smile to appear on her face ' _I'm home . '_ she was greeted by several villagers before she got home and placed her horse in the small barn behind their house .

 

She walks through the front door,kicking off her shoes that went with her clothes " I'm hoooome! Alexi? " " I'm in here,sis! " she chuckled at the voice that resignated from the kitchen " Are you making dinner? " the shorter male brunette infront of her turned towards her and nodded " Un! Today's menu is your favourite,beef stew ~ " .He laughed at his sister's pout " Don't look like that. " he felt her arms encircle around his shoulder " Shush you . " his smile widened at her pouty tone " Go upstairs and take a bath,you stink . " the female of the two gave a mock hurt gasp " So cruel! Is this how you treat women? Unbelieveable . " even though she said that,she let go of her younger brother and went to change anyway " Tell me when you're done . " " Okay . "

 

She made her way up the only flight of stars in their house,a frown settling on her face . Luci entered her room,a normal room,really . She wasn't like most girls who had flower patterned wallpaper for their room,she likes her room just as it is . Cream coloured wallpaper along with parts and gears of her weapon on a desk that was located at the opposite of her window .

 

She placed her bags on the table and took off her gear . It certainly isn't easy being an adventurer . She did jobs here and there,getting income that'll pay their bills . After all the armor was taken off she had proceeded to take a bath and after that she sat down and brushed her silver locks,releasing them from it's ponytail style . She stared into the mirror,looking back into her lavender coloured eyes .' _It's funny how the only thing that makes me and Alexi siblings are our eyes.._ ' she placed the brush down on the drawer infront of her,slipping a hairband into her hair to stop it from falling infront of her eyes,past her bangs .

 

To be honest,she'd always hated her silver hair . It makes her look 'old' as most of the women in the village say . Her hair colour was from her father . A man that she'd rather not talk about at all . "Sis! Dinner's ready! " she was startled out of her daydream before wearing a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt,with that,she headed down for dinner . Dinner,for the most part, was normal. A bit teasing here and there,asking about how each other's days went .

 

"  And then,she had the nerve to ignore me! Can you believe it? " Alexi chuckled at his sister's story about how a shop owner had ignored her completely for not having any bussiness around her store even though she had a request for her . " People these days . " Luci sighed sadly . She was about to get up and put her empty plate when the doorbell rang " Uhm.. I'll be right there! " she cast her brother a look and went to the door to answer it . 

 

She swung it open and was shocked to see who had stood outside their house " Can I help yo-Caelum? " on their porch step was a man about 19 years old . The young man had dark brown hair and blue eyes with a dazzling smile " Luci! " the young woman infront of him cringe at the nickname . " What are you even doing here? It's late. " " It's only 9. " he young man grinned cheekily " I heard that you just got back so I decided to check up on you . " ' This guy,honestly.. ' she sighed but smiled softly at his concern " Thank you but as you can see,I'm fine,Caelum . " .

The young man studied the woman infront of him " No bruises? " " Nope. " " No broken bones? " "None . " "Nooo... uhm.. unecessary man-handling? " If Luci was any normal person,she'd laughed at his question but sadly,she isn't " I don't get man-handled,jerk! " she had moved to hit him but stopped short when he picked her up .

 

" W-Wha.. h-hey ! This is excessive man-handling! " she squirmed and struggled in his bridal hold " Alexi ~! I'm borrowing your sister! " Caelum had shouted into the house " Okay! " the look on Lucillion's face was utter betrayal " Thanks! " and with that,he shut the front door and carried Luci to the beach,their usual spot just at the end of the beach .

 

Luci glared and huffed at the man who was carrying her . Caelum chuckled and smiled " C'mon.. don't be like that . I missed you,you know? " Luci couldnt possible stay mad at him.. he was her only friend . " It's fine.. just don't man-handle me like that . " after that,the conversation went into silence . But it wasn't an akward silence as most people would think . ' Why does he stay me with me.. hasn't he heard the stories about me?' " We're here . " Luci's focus snapped back into reality as she surveyed their meeting place .

 

He placed her,slowly,down on the sand and turned to look at the sea . " The sea's awfully quiet,huh? " Luci sighed and stepped closer to the ocean line " Cut to the chit-chat,Caelum . What is that you want? " the young man behind her gave a frusrated sigh " You took the Dungeon request . " a silence enveloped them before a reply was given . " So what if I did? " with an angry punch to a big rock,Caelum growled " Damnit,Luci! That request is for Intermidiate adventurers! We're 5 stages away from that level . " 

 

It was lie if Luci said she wasn't trembling from his angry tone " I had to . " she said softly,her words whistling within the wind " Bullshit! " " **I**  . **Had**  . **To** ,okay?! We didn't have enough money to pay for the rent at the time! " by now,both young adults were facing each other . " I could've helped you! You didn't have to go on the quest! " " And what?! Risk having everyone in the whole village gossiping about me?! About us?! " Caelum didn't argue any further when he saw big,fat tears fall from Luci's eyes .

 

" Oh Luci.. " " Do you even know what they say about me? They say that I'm paid for my 'time' and it's humiliating,Caelum! It's humiliating.. what about my pride as a woman? As a sister..? " She didn't realize that she was crying until now . Caelum wasted no time,walking infront of her and embracing her,resting her face on his chest " I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. shh.. it's okay.. it's okay.. " she sobbed and sobbed,trying to cry all her insecurities away . " I can't do this anymore.. " she whimpered pitifully .

 

Caelum felt guilty after arguing with her " I'm sorry.. I should've known . " Luci shook her head " No.. the villagers made sure that you'd never know . " she took a step back,hiccuping slightly . Caelum wiped her tear marks away,leaning down to kiss her forehead . " I'll fix it . " she sniffed and leaned her head back to look at him " How..? " " Go out with me . " the reaction he got was something he didn't expect . Luci had her hands fisted his jacket as her face flushed heavily .   
  
" W-What are you talking about,idiot ?! " she yelled,her cheeks red as tomatoes as her face illuminates from the moonlight .  _' Ah.. she's really beautiful.. '_ Caelum,too,blushed as he looked away from her . " W-Well.. if you go out with me then there'll be no problem . They'd stop gossiping,won't they? "

 

As much as Luci wanted to object,she couldn't,knowing how persistent Caelum is . ".. If.. If I did,can you promise to never leave me ? " Not expecting Luci to agree with him,Caelum seemed shocked " I-I promise.. " he murmured softly . Luci,who didn't seem very convinced with this,gripped his jacket a bit tighter " Swear to me that.. t-that you won't cheat or lie to me.. that you won't.. you won't leave me for dead.. " By now,she had her head down,hiding her flushed face . 

 

Caelum hugged her tighter,trying to share his warmth " I swear.. I swear on my life that I will never do any of those.. Ever . " Luci returned the hug,her hands on the back of his jacket,nodding . " Then,yes.. I'll go out with you . " " Hm.. " Caelum chuckled and pulled away,looking at Luci with adoration in his eyes . He leaned down and kissed the silver-haired female .

 

A kiss that Lucillion gladly returned .

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that is all for now,I hope you all liked it and I also accept constructive critictism . So.. yeah .


End file.
